


Ohana

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Child Dean, Child Sam, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Happy, It's really just fluff, Mary is still alive, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little AU because I was having Supernatural feels. Dean is about eight and Sam is around four in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

"Hey honey," John said, standing up from his spot on the couch, a small, dark-haired boy balanced on his hip as he walked over to the front door to greet his wife, who'd just gotten home from work. 

"Mommy!" The toddler squealed, outstretching his short, chubby arms towards his mother as she stepped inside, dropping her briefcase by the coat-hanger.

Mary chuckled softly and reached out to take the child from her husband, kissing the baby on the tip of his button-nose. "Hi Sammy," she said in a high-pitched voice, setting the boy on the ground so she could lean in and kiss her husband. 

"How was work?" John asked as he pulled away from the kiss, smiling fondly at his wife. She was a teacher at the local middle-school. John was a Marine in the Armed Forces, but he was home for now, so he spent the day looking after his youngest son while his wife worked. 

Mary ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and sighed softly. "Long. Tiring. But pretty good." She looked down at Sam, who was sitting cross-legged on the hardwood floor and letting the family dog - a golden retriever named Buster - lick all over his face. She frowned and scooped up the boy, furrowing her brow at his face, which was shiny with dog spit. "Sam, don't let Buster lick your face like that, okay? Go clean up," she said, setting her child back down and watching as he nodded and scurried off to the bathroom. 

John chuckled as he watched Sam run off, and he turned and rolled his eyes at his wife. "He sure loves that dog." 

Mary smiled and walked over to the couch, flopping down on it and waiting for her husband to join her. When he did, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "That's an understatement," she said with a soft smile as John draped an arm across her shoulders. "How was your day?" 

"Just the usual," John said, pulling Mary closer. "Dropped Dean off at school this morning, then Sammy and I went out for some breakfast. He took a nap a few hours ago, so he shouldn't be falling asleep during dinner or anything." 

Mary smiled and placed a hand on John's knee. "You're so good with the kids. Where's Dean now?" 

John's cheeks flushed slightly and he chuckled softly. "He's at baseball practice. I'll probably have to go pick him up in the next few minutes," he added, glancing at his watch. 

"Okay, go," Mary said, sitting up and leaning in to press a quick kiss to John's cheek. "What do you want for dinner?" 

"Anything's fine," John said, standing up and making his way over to the door. He knelt down and tugged on his shoes, tying the laces before grabbing his keys and opening the door. "I'll be back soon." 

"Okay, love you," Mary said as he left the house, just as little Sam came bounding back in, Buster right on his heels. That dog was like his shadow. He followed Sam everywhere. 

"Did you wash your face?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow, crouching down in front of her son and placing her hands on his shoulders. 

Sam nodded, resting a small hand on his dog's head and scratching him between the ears. "Mhm. See?" He asked, turning his head from side to side. "Look, Mommy. Are you looking? Look." Sam urged, wanting his mom to see how well he cleaned his face.

Mary chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking. Good job." 

"Thanks," Sam said, running over to where Buster's toys were kept, grabbing one and tossing it across the room, giggling as his dog went to go retrieve it. 

Mary smiled fondly and stood back up, making her way to the kitchen to start on dinner. "Want to help make some spaghetti?" she called to her son, who was running around the living room and screaming as the dog chased him. 

"Uh, maybe later," Sam called back, squealing as he hopped on the couch to escape the dog. "I'm b-busy!" He yelped and laughed as Buster jumped on the couch as well and began licking his face again. 

"Sweetie, don't let him do that!" Mary reprimanded again, though her voice was edged with amusement. She shook her head and turned to the pantry to pull out the ingredients for spaghetti. 

***

Some time later, the spaghetti was boiling in a large silver pot on the stove, and Mary was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing in a coloring book with Sam. Just then, the front door opened, and John and Dean entered. 

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, dropping the crayons he was holding and running to the front door to greet his brother. Mary smiled widely and stood up as well, following Sam.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, looking adorable as ever all decked out in his red and white little-league uniform, dirty blonde hair all mussed up and some dirt smudges on his cheeks. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's middle, looking up at him like he was the coolest, most amazing guy on Earth. To Sam, that's exactly who he was. "Were you playing baseball?" 

"Yeah, I was at practice," Dean replied, smiling down at his baby brother and ruffling his hair.

Sam nodded. "Did you win your practice?" 

"It wasn't a game, Sammy," Dean explained patiently, shaking his head. 

"I know. But did you win?" Sam asked again, and Dean sighed softly. John placed a hand on his oldest son's shoulder and gave him a look that told him to just play along. 

Dean nodded and gave Sam a little smile. "I sure did." 

Sam gave a little whoop and released Dean, grinning with his hands clasped behind his back. "Wanna draw with me?" He asked, raising both eyebrows. 

"Okay!" Dean said with a grin, following Sam as his little brother turned to go back into the kitchen. Mary stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't say hi to your mother? And you need to go shower and put some clean clothes on before you do anything else," she said, her lips turning up in a small smile.

"Hi Mom," Dean said with a grin, stepping forward to give his mom a quick hug. She hugged back, then pulled away, pinching her nose to block out the scent of grass and sweat. 

"You smell like outside. Go shower," she said, pointing Dean in the direction of the bathroom. 

Sam pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he crossed his arms. "But I wanted to color, Dean," he whined, blocking Dean's path by standing right in front of him. 

"We can color after, okay?" Dean asked, giving Sam a reassuring smile.

The smaller boy sighed and nodded a few times. "Okay." 

"Good," Dean said before continuing to make his way to the bathroom.

***

About a half hour later, Dean came downstairs, his hair damp and a fresh set of pajamas on. Sam was standing on a stool, helping his mother stir the tomato sauce for the spaghetti, as John set the table. 

"Just in time," John announced as Dean walked into the kitchen to join his family. "Dinner's ready." 

"I helped," Sam said proudly, hopping down from his stool as soon as he saw Dean enter.

Dean grinned and sat down at the table, Sam getting into the chair right next to his. "Really? I bet it's gonna be awesome." 

Sam nodded in agreement and smiled as Mary set a small plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of him, and then another in front of Dean. She poured everyone a glass of water, and then made her own plate and John's. 

Once the whole family was seated at the table, they began to eat. Occasionally, Sam would pick off a piece of his meatball and reach under the table and feed it to Buster. 

"Sam, are you feeding that dog again?" Mary asked when she caught Sam in the act.

"Nope," Sam answered quickly, shooting a glance at his brother, who smiled at him. Dean knew very well that Sam always gave Buster some of his food, but he would never tell. 

Mary looked from Sam to Dean with a slight smile. She knew her boys were full of it, but it didn't bother her too much. "If you say so." 

"How was your practice, Dean?" John asked between bites of spaghetti, looking across the table at his oldest son. 

Dean took a sip of his water and nodded. "It was good." 

"That little boy who always follows you around...was he there?" John asked, furrowing his brow. There was some boy from Dean's school who followed Dean like a lost duckling. He'd even joined the little league team just because Dean was on it. 

"His name's Cas, Dad. And yeah, he was there," Dean confirmed, twirling his pasta around his fork. 

"I love that kid. I think he's adorable," Mary admitted with a warm smile. "And he's very polite." 

John nodded in agreement and stuffed a meatball into his mouth. "There was a girl talking to Dean when I got there."

"Oh?" Mary asked, intrigued, an eyebrow raised as she waited for Dean to explain. 

"A girl? Ew!" Sam added, sticking his tongue out and grimacing. 

Dean shook his head and twisted his face as if he'd just smelled something awful. "Girls are gross." 

John chuckled and shook his head, exchanging a glance with his wife. "You won't be saying that in ten years." 

"Yeah I will," Dean argued, not looking up at his father. 

John snorted and rolled his eyes, though he was smiling as he took another bite of his pasta. 

***

Soon, the family was done eating. Sam and Dean were still seated at the table, drawing in Sam's coloring book, and John and Mary were at the sink, washing the dishes. 

After a few minutes, Sam set down his green crayon and looked at Dean. "Let's go watch cartoons," he said, already climbing down from his chair and making his way into the living room. 

Dean smiled and quickly followed Sam, flopping down on the couch beside him and turning on Scooby Doo. Technically, Buster wasn't allowed on the couch, (though this rule was consistently ignored), so he was curled up on the floor beside them. 

"This is a good show," Sam said with a yawn, leaning against Dean as his eyelids drooped. "I wanna be Scooby Doo when I grow up." 

Dean laughed softly and nodded. "Uh-huh, whatever you want, Sammy." 

It wasn't long before Sam was fast asleep, head resting on Dean's lap and mouth open, drooling onto Dean's thigh. 

"Ew..." Dean complained, pausing the show when he felt the wetness on his skin. He frowned and tried to push Sam off, but he didn't want to wake him. "Mom!" He stage-whispered, making a face.

Mary came out of the kitchen and into the living room, drying her hands on a towel before she noticed the scene in front of her and smiled. 

"He drooled on me," Dean said, frowning. 

"I've got him," Mary said, walking over to her boys and grabbing Sam around the middle, hoisting him up and holding him tightly, his chin resting on her shoulder. Sam was still young, but he wasn't a baby anymore, so it took a bit more effort to lift him now. Sam squirmed a little, but he didn't wake up. "I'm gonna take him to bed. You can finish this episode, and then you need to go to bed too. You've got school tomorrow," Mary said to Dean before carrying Sam upstairs, taking light steps to avoid waking him.

Dean nodded and wiped the spit off his leg with his sleeve before unpausing the tv and continuing to watch. By the time it was over, he was tuckered out as well. He turned the television off and stood up, stretching and yawning before walking upstairs to the room he and Sam shared. He didn't turn the light on when he entered, because Sam was fast asleep on the bottom bunk. Dean tiptoed over, whispering, "Night Sammy," to his sleeping brother before climbing up the ladder and getting settled, curling up under the soft covers. 

***

About an hour later, John and Mary quietly entered their room to check on them. 

"G'night boys," John whispered to his sons, standing beside their bunk bed. 

Mary climbed the first few rungs of the ladder, pressing a light kiss to Dean's forehead, then climbing down and doing the same for Sam. 

The youngest Winchester stirred when he heard movement in the room, and he cracked his eyes open, frowning. He was confused, as most people are when they first wake up, so he opened his mouth to say something.

Mary shushed him, kneeling beside his bed and placing a hand in his hair, threading her fingers through it gently until her son's eyes closed again. "It's okay, honey," she whispered to Sam as he drifted back to sleep, "Angels are watching over you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. I just watched Lilo and Stitch.


End file.
